A Fighting Chance
by xX.Padfoot.Xx
Summary: Beka and her Dogs come across another bar fight, but what happens when it's a setup to get Beka on her own? And why do they keep mentioning a certain Rogue? BekaRosto
1. Cornered

**Beka's POV:**

It was near the end of our watch, when we were walking by the Barrel's Bottom. Yet another bar fight had started, and we were the closest Dogs around to take care of it.

Tunstall and Goodwin glanced at each other, before Tunstall said, "Beka, watch for anyone that tries to pile back in again, and if you _must _join the fight, get your back to the wall and me'n Goodwin will watch out for you." He didn't say it, but we all knew he thought, _not like last time._

I nodded, and without another word Tunstall and Goodwin drew their batons, whistles already in their mouths. The fight didn't look as big as last time, so they hadn't called for backup yet.

I watched the wade into the fight, yet again admiring the skill with which they knocked out the drunkards. I saw a cove sneak in behind Goodwin, raising an empty bottle. I started forward, baton out.

Before I could reach her, a voice said behind me, "Well, well. What a pretty Puppy to play with."

I spun around, cove forgotten, noticing Pounce was already gone. I trusted him to watch my Dogs for the time being, but in the meantime, I had problems of my own.

There were five hard-looking rushers, all with various weapons. I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my temple, but ignored it. Why were they here? Were they counting on my Dogs being preoccupied, and me standing alone?

They spread out, two behind me, one on either side and one in front. I pulled my whistle to my mouth, managing one blast before I felt a sharp blow to my head.

I felt my whistle being yanked off of me as I fought to keep my balance. Dizzy, I struck my baton out hard at the Rat in front of me. It struck his chin, making a crunching sound. His eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed.

Vaguely I could feel a sharp pain in my elbow, but I ignored it, swinging my baton around me. I managed to knock another Rat out before one of the others wrested my baton from my grip. I snarled, kicking him hard between the legs. He doubled over, wheezing.

Someone struck my head again, hard. I fell this time, too dizzy to regain my balance. The last two coves picked me up and carried me someplace as I felt the world fading in and out of darkness.

_No, _I thought fiercely. _I won't let some sarden Rats get the best of me._

I started to struggle, forcing my eyes open. I looked down just in time to see the ground rush up to meet me.

I felt all manner of kicks, all over my body. I grunted in pain, struggling to do something, anything, in self defense. I kicked and punched weakly, hearing them laugh at my attempts. My breath left my lungs in a _whoosh_ as someone kicked my stomach. My stomach heaved it's contents all over the offending boot.

I managed to hook an arm around the nearest rusher's feet, pulling hard. He fell backwards, landing hard on his back. The other Rat said gruffly, "I'm tired of this game. Just kill her, so the Dogs and Rosto can find her broken body."

I saw the Rat I'd knocked down rise to his feet, something silver in his fist. I heard him whisper mockingly, "Send that Scanran pretty boy our greetings. He might be joining you soon, where you're going."

I faintly heard another voice say something with the words "get" and "Puppy", before everything went black.

ooo

I opened my eyes, wincing as something jarred my body. Looking around blearily, I realized I was moving. Looking up, I then realized that Tunstall was carrying me.

Goodwin glanced over at me, noticing I was awake. I thought I saw a fair amount of concern in her expression, before it was gone, replaced by the usual. "What were you thinking, Puppy? Why didn't you blow your whistle? You were about to be murdered before Pounce dragged us from the bar fight and lead us to you."

"I di' blowed ma whistle," I slurred, not making much sense in my own ears.

"Definitely a concussion," I heard Tunstall say above me. "You sure about this, Clary?"

"Yes," she said impatiently. "The Healer told us what to do to treat her, and she has a mage in her lodging house. You know how all of the healers are up to their necks with work from this sickness that's been cropping up everywhere, on top of the usual."

I blearily looked around, realizing we were at my lodging house. Goodwin opened the door, and Tunstall carried me in.

All noises that had filled the house stopped, immediately. I tried to focus around the room, my vision still bleary, and made out Kora, Aniki, Rosto, and several other rushers staring at my Dogs in shock. They looked like they had been arranging a table in the main hall when we walked in.

"What happened?" gasped Aniki, staring at me.

It was Tunstall who answered. "We were trying to break up a bar fight when Pounce practically attacked Clary. We followed him outside, and found two Rats knocked unconscious, a baton, and a whistle on the ground."

He paused, looking down at me for a second before continuing, "Pounce raced off and we followed him, and he took us to an alley. There was a rusher with a knife out, about to stab her. Then they saw us, and ran."

At his words, everyone in the room glanced at Rosto. He was dead white as he looked at me. "Who were they?"

"We don't know," snapped Goodwin. "It was blasted dark and we were more concerned for our Puppy than some sarden Rat."

"AND WHY," shouted Rosto, startling everyone. "DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

"WE DID ALL WE COULD!" shouted Goodwin, eyes blazing.

"IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH! LOOK AT HER, SHE'S YOUR PUPPY!"

"LOOK AT YOURSELF, MASTER PIPER, BEFORE YOU LAY THE BLAME ON US!"

"What?" said Rosto suddenly, shocked.

"Her attacker said, 'Send that Scanran pretty boy our greetings' just when we showed up!" said Goodwin, still looking dangerously angry.

His face paled even more, if it was possible, when he looked at me.

I was now pretty lucid after that shouting match. I didn't hurt _too_ badly, not now, but I knew I would later. I still had adrenaline pumping through my veins. So, I decided I'd best make the most of it, and I was tired of being carried around like some frail noblewoman. I was from Mutt Piddle Lane, and wasn't about to let a few ouches stop me from finding those Rats. I've seen people carry on with worse.

"Le' go," I muttered to Tunstall, elbowing him in the chest. Surprised, his grip on me loosened, and I fell to my feet.

Standing up, I stumbled to the door. I was blocked, however, by said 'Scanran pretty boy'. Rosto looked at me, his dark eyes hard, and said, "Where do you think your going?"

"To find them as caught me outnumbered," I said, struggling to remain focus. It became harder as the ground seemed to swim underneath my feet.

"No," said Rosto. "You're going to bed."

He moved to pick me up, but I shoved him back, saying crossly, "I can walk on ma own." I took a step forward, and stumbled, the ground rushing up to meet me again. I felt hands grab me before I hit the ground, and before I knew it, I was in Rosto's arms.

"Yeah, _sure _you can," he said, heading for the stairs. "And I'm the King's nephew."

When we went by my Dogs, I saw Tunstall trying to hide a smile and Goodwin looking in slightly less murderous spirits. I scowled at them as Rosto made his way up the stairs.

He put me down on my bed, saying, "Go to sleep, Puppy Cooper."

I didn't realize I was this sleepy. I closed my eyes, falling to sleep almost immediately.

**Authors Note:**

**I had a sudden urge to write a BekaRosto. Well, the number of Terrier stories is a lot higher, but...I think I've already read all of them _again. _So, my campaign continues! **

**This isn't a oneshot! w00t! I hope you like it, and thanks for reading! Please tell me if you like where this is going!! **

**Padfoot**


	2. Wake Up

**Beka's POV:**

I woke, gasping with pain. My whole body throbbed in protest as I tried to sit up. Sighing, I lay back down with a thump.

After lying there for awhile, I tried again. Looking down, I saw several bandages tightly bound around my torso. My leg was similarly bound tightly, and large, angry bruises covered the rest of my body. I was way more lucid then last night, although a rather large bump was on the back of my head.

I squinted out the window, trying to discern the time from the Sun's position. I guessed it was morning, so I struggled out of bed and put on some new clothes with difficulty.

I would hunt those Rats that attacked me, and find out why. They mentioned my Dogs, and, particularly, the Rogue. I stopped suddenly, frowning. Why would they hurt me to get back at Rosto?

I sighed, shaking my head. This new revelation only made me want to sniff out those rushers more.

Looking down the staircase, I saw that it was deserted. If anyone saw me, I was sure they'd try to get me back in bed. Well, that wasn't going to happen. I was tired of bed, and I wanted to bag me some Rats, injuries or no.

I took one step out of the lodging house door and froze, heart hammering. Everyone I was trying to avoid, save Goodwin and Tunstall, were sitting right outside. _You great big looby! _I thought to myself. _Of course they're having breakfast! _

No one had noticed me yet, so I crept quietly to the gate. There was no sense turning back now. When I reached it, I slowly pushed it open.

The curst thing made the loudest squeak possible. Almost instantly, I saw all eyes turn to me. "Beka?" said Ersken, standing up. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

I saw Rosto get to his feet right behind Ersken, dark eyes fixed on me. Kora and Aniki were rising to their feet as well, trying to hide smiles behind their concern. Instead of answering I ran, slamming the gate shut behind me. I don't know what I was thinking, only that I had to get away to sniff around for my Rats.

I ran, hard. All those years as a runner, and then my training to be a Dog, really paid off. I didn't even notice the pain. Much. I was several streets away before I knew it.

My head pounded, so I sat down at a nearby fountain, taking a breath. My bandaged leg was shaking horribly, but I ignored it. I looked at my surroundings, recognizing it from our patrols.

"Why run?" said a familiar voice behind me. I jumped violently, spinning around to see Rosto now lounging on the fountain. "I'll admit, you're pretty quick to go that fast with a recently mended leg. But, unfortunately, not quick enough to outstrip the Rogue." He grinned, patting the empty spot beside him. "Sit down before you collapse again."

I stared at him defiantly, until my leg gave out on me. Before I knew it, he was standing beside me, steadying me. Sighing, I gave in, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Why run?" he repeated, settling in beside me. I sighed again, knowing I was good and cornered.

"I knew you'd stop me," I said simply. "And I need to get these Rats. They mayhap have some information I want."

"Like what?" asked Rosto, watching me closely.

Rosto could help my search, even just by telling me who might have a grudge against him. "Like what made them hate my Dogs and you so much," I said, averting my eyes.

"Your Dogs? Goodwin was under the impression it was entirely my fault, when she heard the last thing the cove said. What else did he say?"

"I-I remember them also saying, 'I'm tired of this game. Just kill her, so the Dogs and Rosto can find her broken body'." I gulped. In for a copper, in for a noble. "Why would they hurt me to get to you?"

Rosto's face tightened, and his eyes became unreadable. "No reason," he said breezily, but I sensed a lie. "I'll help you find these Rats, Beka. You just need time to get better first. I've said it before, and I meant it. No one's hurting you. Not again." I nodded, deciding not to question him further. "Now let's take you home."

I stood at the same time he did, and he slung an arm around my shoulders for support. I opened my mouth to complain, but he cut me off by challenging me to protest with his dark eyes. I fell silent, strangely comfortable in his presence.

Along the way, he bought some spice rolls. I devoured mine, earning a laugh from Rosto. "I guess you'd be hungry after a healing and a day of sleep."

I nodded, leaning against him slightly. I tried to blame my actions on my leg still feeling weak, but in truth, it was nice to have Rosto here supporting me. He grinned, just tightening his grip.

We reached the lodging house, and Rosto didn't let go until we reached my room, when he glared at me until I reluctantly got back into bed. Suddenly Kora came bursting into the room, gasping for breath. "Beka!" she scolded. "Running off like that when you're not even better yet! You know I'm not that great of a healer, and if you'd injured yourself further…."

She continued to bustle around, fetching potions and bandages before she proceeded to check on me. I faintly felt my cheeks flush with shame. She was such a good friend, trying to get me better, and I ran off to find my Rats.

As if she read my thoughts, she said, "Don't be feeling bad about running off, Beka. I should've watched you closer. I knew you'd try for your Rats as soon as you woke up, being a Terrier and all."

I smiled up at her, again feeling a wave of gratefulness wash over me. I had such great friends.

During this time, I saw Rosto slip out the door. I frowned. What sort of wickedness was he up to now?

ooo

I woke up with a jolt, realizing it was night already. My watch!

I scrambled to my feet, lunging for my uniform. Instead I tripped, landing with a _thump_. That brought none other than Rosto to my door. I glared half-heartedly at him from the floor.

He grinned, before saying, "Goodwin and Tunstall said we were to bind you to your bed if you tried to come to Evening Watch. They also said to remind you that they've been handling the watch for years before they got you for a Puppy. You have today, and tomorrow off, and since the day after is your off day, you can rest then too."

I huffed, pushing myself off the floor. Wobbling a bit, I sat down on my bed.

"I've been searching for your Rats," he said abruptly, eyes deadly serious.

"Why so determined?" I asked.

"No one hurts you and gets away with it."

I looked at him now, eyes narrowed. "Why do you care so much? What's the _real _reason they attacked me to get to you?"

"I already told you," he said. I rolled my eyes, scoffing. Before I could say anything else, however, he turned and left. I sighed, thinking, _I'll never understand him._

Pounce jumped on my bed, yowling. I gave a start, before saying, "And where were you this morning?"

Pounce just looked at me, smirking. If it was even possible for a normal cat to smirk. "Okay, don't tell me. I'm off to find whoever those people were."

Looking at me reproachfully, Pounce yowled, _Why can't you ever be a good Puppy and rest?_ I glared in response, maneuvering myself towards the door. Pounce shot off ahead of me and made his way out the door, his tail a jaunty flag.

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it. I couldn't help having Beka try and run off so much to find her Rats; but she's called a Terrier for a reason!**

**Don't worry, there's some major fluffiness coming up in the next couple of chapters!!**

**Thanks for reading!! (Oh, and I **_**did **_**update another story before this one, so I've been trying to keep up the number of Terrier flicks!)**

**Padfoot**


	3. Close Call

I walked out of the house, grateful for the darkness. I was pretty sure I wasn't actually supposed to be outside yet, so I hoped that I would be long gone before someone checked my room. Pounce leapt ahead, almost invisible in the darkness.

First, I decided, I should go to the Court of the Rogue. There has to be some gossip about someone with a grudge against Rosto. The problem with this plan is that as soon as anyone I know sees me, they'll haul me straight back to the boarding house.

Stopping by at a vendor, I noticed they sold wigs. They were popular with the nobles nowadays, because for some cracknob reason they all wanted to have different hair colors. Well, maybe I'll be a redhead tonight.

I purchased the wig, slipping it on. It was very itchy, and I scratched furiously, before setting it back on my head. Glancing in the fountain on the way by, I decided that I looked different enough to pass everyday inspection. Just to be sure, though, I also put up my hood.

The Court of the Rogue was a hive of activity. This was the last official month of Court being held here. Next month, it would move to our boarding house. I grimaced. And I thought the house was noisy as it was.

I passed some men having their fortune told, positioning myself in the center of a large group of people milling about, listening to the talk. I had gotten less shy, but that didn't mean I'd confront a stranger with small talk to get information.

"Five nobles! For a loaf of bread! Well, I told that shopkeeper where he could put that bread—"

"—visited my Aunts, who _tried _to give me some blue cheese, for who knows what—I mean who ever heard of cheese that was blue? Honestly—"

"—And I grabbed it by the horns! I sure swear, it was this big! Bigger'n my—"

"Nasty trollop wen' an nicked—"

"Hear 'bout tha' Puppy tha' got thrashed by Jackknife's lot? Rumor has it they di' it to get back at—"

I felt my pulse pound in my ears. Jackknife. She had a name. Before she heard the rest though, there were gasps from the gossipy group. They stared, and one of them said, "Trickster's mercy, tha' cat has _purple_ eyes!"

The man's voice rang out. Several more people fell silent from his words. I cursed, thinking, _Pox rot on you, Pounce! Choose the _worst _time to show up!_

Nearby, Kora was fortune telling again, and she heard, head whipping around. She saw Pounce, and her eyes narrowed with suspicion. I saw her beckon to Rosto and Aniki, and turned, casually walking away. If I bolted, I'd only draw their attention. Looking ahead, I stopped dead in my tracks. Tunstall and Goodwin ambled in. I'd forgotten tonight was the night to collect the Happy Bag. Turning, I headed for a side door. I walked faster when I saw several pairs of eyes turn to my direction. I didn't help that my leg had begun to hurt again, so I'd developed a small limp. Or that Pounce had chosen that moment to meow loudly and follow me. It's almost like he _wanted _me to be found.

Five people, five certain people, started in my direction all at once. Time to abandon pretenses. I ran, hard, throwing my wig to the ground. It was only a few coppers, anyway, and it _was _itchy.

I cut into several alleyways, winding my way through the city. They'd expect me to go back to the boarding house, or somewhere near, so instead I went to the Jane Street Kennel. I wanted to find out about this Jackknife.

ooo

No one! Not one Dog or Puppy has even heard a _whisper _about this sarden Jackknife fellow! As I began to walk home, I kicked a stone furiously. I had asked around, and all I got for my trouble were the Dogs looking at me like I was cracknobbed.

In my frustration, I didn't notice someone slip out of the shadows and follow me. I continued on, taking some quick shortcuts in some back alleys.

Later I would hit myself for my stupidity. While I was in one of those alleys, a hand grabbed my neck from behind. I gasped from the pressure, and before I could swing a fist around I felt something cloth like wrap tightly around my neck. I tried to scream, but the yell died in my throat, replaced by a choking gasp when I felt the cloth tighten unbearably, cutting off my air completely. He'd tied it.

"Let's see if you can cooperate this time, doxie," said a hoarse voice behind me. Instinctively I reached up and clawed at the cloth, fighting to pull it further from my skin. The man behind me chuckled, before throwing me to the ground. I lay still, no longer wanting to waste energy and oxygen on a seemingly useless task. He began to walk away, and I started to see my vision cloud over. Multicolored specks danced across my vision, slowly starting to grow bigger and converge. _I'm dying_, I thought, strangely detached. Before I could contemplate it further, I felt cold steel at my throat.

Suddenly the pressure loosened, and I gasped through a bruised throat, eyes watering. Dimly I felt someone pick my up and throw me over their shoulder as I continued to cough.

My vision was beginning to clear, and I saw I was being set down by a nearby torch. Looking up, I saw none other then Rosto leaning over me. There was anger in his dark eyes.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed, checking my throat. He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a small jar. "You're injured and recently survived a murder attempt, and what's the first thing you do? Run out of the boarding house, and take the _back alleys_ and the way back. I was right; Ahuda did knock you over the head one too many times. I would've thought those Dogs of yours would have taught you some sense by now."

I listened numbly to his ranting, just processing that I was alive. Finally, I opened my mouth and rasped, "How—how did you—"

"Find you?" he said harshly. "I guessed you wouldn't go back to the boarding house like a good little Puppy, and then I saw you heading for Jane Street Kennel. When you came back out, I followed you. You lost me in some of those alleys; I'll still pretty new to Corus, despite being the Rogue. And when I find you—you—you're lying in the dirt, about to die. Don't ever—I mean—you—"

I looked up at him, and was shocked. Was their…concern, in his expression? Before I could contemplate it further, he leaned down and kissed me. I was startled, but soon relaxed. I felt so nice, and besides, it's not like I'm in the condition to fight back…right?

He slowly pulled away, and said, "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again."

I just looked up at him into his eyes. HE was obviously still frustrated, but their was something…different, about the way he was looking at me. It was kind of nice. I nodded, and picked up the jar, spreading its contents on my throat. I'm guessing that it was bruise balm; it smelled like it anyway. And besides, what self-respecting rusher wouldn't carry bruise balm around with them?

Instant relief washed over me. Rosto put the jar back, and then studied me. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. Before he could say anything, though, we both heard loud footsteps coming towards us on the otherwise deserted road.

Aniki came into view, panting slightly. When she saw us, she slowed slightly. "Where have you been? I've been looking…."

She saw my neck, where I assumed ugly bruises were starting to form, and trailed off. "Goddess…."

Abruptly Rosto hooked his arms underneath me, lifting me up. I started to protest from this position, since it was becoming uncomfortably familiar to me, but stopped when Aniki and Rosto glared at me. At once, they turned, heading in the direction for the boarding house. I sighed, unconsciously tightening my grip on Rosto's neck. That had been a close call. Too close. I needed to find these Rats, before our next encounter killed me. And why does Rosto seem to care about me so much?

ooo

**Author's Note:**

**Silly Beka. Don't worry, she'll figure it out soon. So, you likie? Sorry for the longer wait, but I've been monstrously busy. I'll try to update whenever I can, but I can't promise the usual stories-done-in-a-week. I hope you like it though! It was a blast to write. ("Well I told that shopkeeper where he could put that bread--" lol!! I had so much fun with that!)**

**And I was a little unsure about the wig thing, but Alanna used a wig in her series, so…it's possible. And I'm sorry if the whole cloth-strangling-thing seems suspiciously like the **_**yaskedasu **_**in Shatterglass, but what can I say? It seemed like the best thing for an almost-death, and I just read that book. **

**So, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! (Review, please! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, lol)**

**Padfoot**


End file.
